


Nap Time

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean being nice to sam, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tired Sam, Wincest - Freeform, nap, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hesitant to nap with Sam as that really would make them domestic and damage his masculinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

Sam kicked the door opened with a slight too much force. His brother shot a sympathetic glance at the wooden object. Did it really deserve that abuse? 

"I am so tired." Sam mumbled as he collapsed on Dean's side of the bed, the closest to the door, and buried his face into the pillow. 

The older hunter rolled his eyes at the dramatics from his partner. Although, he did know that Sam hadn't slept properly in weeks. The man was always up late doing research when Dean slipped into the warm embrace of unconsciousness. He hated going to bed alone but he knew he couldn't prise Sam off that laptop when he was so focused on something.

"Go to sleep then." He replied, dumping the duffle bag of weapons on the the small table.

"It's literally 3pm, Dean."

"Just nap, jeez Sam." He pulled off his boots as he spoke.

He only turned around when he heard a bizarre whining sound, like a puppy was trapped in the room. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow at Sam. The tall man had his arms reaching out towards Dean and a pout decorating his handsome face. It almost seemed like he was waiting for a hug. The whining continued.

"What?" He shook his head at his partner and crossed his arms as if he was dealing with a toddler, not a full grown man.

Sam merely whined in response.

"I'm not napping with you, Sam." He stated firmly. He wanted to clean the guns and make sure everything was still in working order for the next hunt. 

His boyfriend frowned, "De." He groaned, stretching further for Dean.

"Ergh, fine." Dean pulled off his jacket and climbed into the bed beside his partner.

Sam immediately snuggled up to Dean and, within minutes, the tall man was snoring lightly against Dean's chest. The older hunter smiled down at him and flattened down his unruly hair. It was good to see Sam so at peace. With a content sigh, he leant back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

Perhaps they will nap more often?


End file.
